


Vital

by Darkstar1142



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Sexual Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1142/pseuds/Darkstar1142
Summary: "Dying is something we all fear and many of us do everything in our power to avoid it. But what happens when death avoids us? That no matter how much we lose and no matter the pain or the agony we go through... What if you never really will find the end that so many fear? Is it a blessing, or a curse?"-Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

The ring of our doorbell will haunt me until I die, though even I know that won’t be long now if I couldn't go faster.

I could hear my mother screaming for me to get away even with her own pain mixed in as the women with the black dress continued to hold her down while trying to jam a knife in Mom's chest. I was sure that I had blood from both my parents and myself on me all at once now, but even I couldn’t stop the tears running down my face from having to crawl through the puddle of my father’s blood as he stared lifelessly at the ceiling. 

I was desperately trying to reach the phone just feet away from me now only to have the agony of pressure on my broken legs push a scream from me, slamming my head down as I struggled to even breathe. I was pushed to my back only to see the woman with her long black hair almost hiding her white masked face and I couldn’t hold back a sob at the knowing the blood on this woman was the result of her stabbing my parents. I looked up to the mask only to feel anger at the pity I could feel radiating off her, staring at her as anger took place other than pain of my body and mind.

“Well? Y-y-you feel so… so damn h-happy with your… yourself?! With wh-what you’ve d… d… done to us?” She tilted her head at my anger and I grunted in pain as she shifted her foot off my leg only for sharp stings to go through it even without the weight.

“Trust me, this is better than what could’ve happened if he had been here before me… I’m here to grant the better alternative.” Her words sounded something a mad person would say, but even I could tell that there was a believed truth behind them even if I couldn’t possibly see how this was better. I opened my mouth, but didn’t say anything at first as I didn’t know what to possibly say in theory. I looked away from her to the corpses of my parent’s, the ones who have cared and loved me with no bias as long as I was happy...

“... Then… T-Then get on with it… Make it b-better.” My voice was soft but even I knew that I knew that was what I wanted and I looked back to her just as she nodded only to kneel with her knife raised.

"Don’t go to sleep. You won’t wake up.” I stared at the knife as it came down only to look away just as it went in my chest, jerking as pain shot through me with breathing becoming filled with blood and less air. My brain quickly had trouble registering anything other than the need to breathe and I had to force myself to lay there with small, uncontrolled jerks from my limbs and blood trickling out of my mouth. Everything got colder and lighter, unable to stop the last few tears coming out of my eyes as I quickly started to bleed out.

I never knew the last minutes of life would be so slow, but as I heard her leave I remembered the doorbell sound that started all of this and I couldn’t stop the shutting of my eyes as the last sound I heard was my own final gurgled breath leaving me with not even enough air to even fear the end that was there now.

Not even the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ALIVE!! IIIITTT'SSS AAAAALLLLIIIIIVVVVVEEE!!!!

My eyes opened before I could even get my brain working, the feeling of my clothes plastered to me causing me to immediately stretch out what I could only for my hand to hit something wet. It was a slow process to get my head turned and my hand lifted only to find myself staring at the red liquid now dripping from my hand, it taking another minute for my brain to realize that it was blood and the shapes on the floor only a few feet from my gaze was the bodies of my parents.

“W… Wha…?” I instinctively licked my dry lips just as memories shifted across my brain just fast enough to get my heart racing and my body to shoot me up into a sitting position. A quick look around my house was enough to see the blood and chaos everywhere just like I remembered, my stomach rolling very dangerously when I got a better look at my mom and dad. I looked away from them as I tried to make sense of what happened only for my last moments before I blacked out to come up as well.

My hands went to my chest where the knife had been stabbed into by the woman only to feel nothing, a look down to see that while there was a hole made in my shirt where the knife had gone through, there was no scars or marks at all on my chest where it had happened. Even with the proof in front of my eyes, I took off my shirt as I stood while checking myself over only to stall and find that while my legs had obviously been previously broken they were now fully healed with no marks at all with my torn and bloody clothes being the only signs that any of this did happen to me.

“T-This can’t… I mean, it had to have…” I looked around me to make sure that I wasn’t nuts as there was even a slightly dried pool of blood where I had been laying along with a trail where I had crawled for the phone. I glanced at the phone to see the line had been slice, but it also brought my eyes to the red footprints leading out the front door that had a note held by a knife on it. I took only a couple steps closer to the door to see that the note said ‘Too Late, Killer’ in permanent marker, but the next thing that stood out was the fact that the knife was definitely the same one that had went through me and my parents. I couldn’t stop myself from going to the open doorway and looking out to see the footsteps led to out to the lawn and was clear enough to see it going into the direction of a path leading to the park nearby.

I had a hard time thinking and I turned to go back in but only to realize that I couldn’t call the cops after this since I have no marks yet the blood is on me. I looked around and I knew they would think it was me even if I told them what happened, it sounding crazy to me that if I hadn’t passed out in the first part and dreamed the last bit I couldn’t have been left alive by this psycho lady.

“Oh god… What do I… What do I do? Would they believe…? No, but…” I trailed off as I saw the clock still showing the time even after being knocked off the table, it only having been about thirty minutes since my dad answered the door which means she couldn’t have gotten far at all with how much time she spent attacking me and killing my…

I looked over at my parent’s corpses next to where I had been and even as tears appeared in my eyes, I couldn’t stop myself from yanking the knife out of the door and stepping backwards outside. I turned and walked down the deck into the direction of the footprints and planning to use every half-interested tracking lesson my dad had showed me to figure all this out. And if not, I could still make sure that something would be done to make sure that I would keep living for my parents.

Even if I didn’t want to.


End file.
